


you're immune

by brawler



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Zombie AU, fluff probably idk, self indulgent shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawler/pseuds/brawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He spoke as if he’d had a hard time comprehending Luis’ words, as if his own name and the word ‘immune’ in the same sentence was a completely foreign concept to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're immune

**Author's Note:**

> short, self indulgent shit inspired by a conversation between me and a friend about one of our many AUs

“How do you feel, Tone?”

Tony shifted to lay on his back as he thought. His eyes darted across the ceiling while he came to a conclusion. The lamp sitting next to their sleeping bag illuminated the chipped and cracked roof of the cellar they'd bunkered down in, decrepit with age, casting odd shadows over the bumps and breaks in the cement surface. 

“I feel… I feel fine, Luis. I feel fine.” He said, giving Luis a contented look. Luis returned it with a smile, later running a delicate hand across the half exposed skin of Tony’s neck. The damaged tissue beneath his fingers was still somewhat raw, red, though clearly healing. 

“It’s been more than 24 hours.” Luis tugged the collar of Tony’s shirt over the wound. “People usually show signs of infection during the first 2 to 3 hours, right?”

“That’s what I heard.”

“It’s been more than 24 hours.” Tony sat up as Luis continued. “You haven’t gotten sick. You haven’t lost your appetite. You’re not tired any more than usual. The worst I’ve seen from you is a goddamn sneeze. You know what this could mean?” 

“What?”

“You could be immune, Tony. You could be immune!” 

Tony was silent as he floated the idea. When he was bitten those few days ago, all hopes of survival came out with the chunk of flesh embedded between the teeth of the infected that had clamped onto his neck. Luis spent hours cleaning and tending to his wound, in awe and relieved he'd survived the attack, but scared of what they thought was still to come. They anxiously waited for the first tell tale signs; excessive sweating, pale skin, mood swings, disorientation, any irrational behaviour, and wondering what they’d do once they finally appeared. Hours passed. Nothing happened. Luis wondered if it was just an anomaly, if it was just dormant somehow, if the virus would eventually surface, but once he saw Tony bright eyed and bushy tailed after he’d woken up from a nap, chatting and eating casually as if the previous ordeal had never happened, he figured it was just his apprehension getting the best of him.

“Immune? Me?” Tony’s voice was hushed. He spoke as if he’d had a hard time comprehending Luis’ words, as if his own name and the word ‘immune’ in the same sentence was a completely foreign concept to him. Considering how things had worked out in the past, it most likely wasn’t far from the truth. “You really think so..?”

“If I was wrong, I would’ve been proven wrong hours ago. If you were going to turn, it would’ve happened already, I’m sure. But it hasn’t.” Luis’ voice was so soft and sincere it put Tony at such ease it almost made him forget about his doubts. “You’re still here, you’re still the same...” Luis held a hand out to cup Tony’s cheek. Tony eagerly leant into the embrace. “You’re immune.”

Tony brought his own hand up to cup Luis’. He thought about it. If anyone else had told him he was immune, he wouldn’t have believed them, regardless of how diligently they tried to convince him. Chalk it up to his anxiety or his lack of esteem and all the doubt that came with it, or even just his sheer misfortune, good luck and happy endings weren’t something Tony was familiar with. But it was Luis. If Luis has said it, it must be true. Luis was right. Luis was always right.

But Tony still didn’t speak. Luis assumed his silence was disbelief. The hand that had rested on Tony's shoulder moved to cup his other cheek as Luis pulled him closer, pressing his forehead to his own. Tony closed his eyes. “Tone, trust me. You’re immune. I wouldn’t say these things just to give you a false sense of hope.”

Tony shifted. “No, it’s not that...” He said, opening his eyes to gaze into Luis’. “I just… I just hope you’re immune, too.” 

Luis’ face softened. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure I won’t get myself into a situation where we’ll have to wonder if I am or not.” He smiled reassuringly, moving to kiss Tony on the forehead before enveloping him in a hug.


End file.
